A New Home
by Bronzeapollo
Summary: Natsu was convicted of killing Lucy, with Fairy Tail stabbing him in the back, he finds safety with the most unexpected people. Still haunted by his past in Fairy Tail will a certain Time mage help him move on? Read and Find out for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, Bronze here with a new story. I know this is a common summary to these stories but I feel it fits what went wrong best. Fyi if you don't already know I hate Lucy so finding a way to kill her off just makes it entirely better. Without further ado lets begin.

Spells: **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

Dreams: _It is all over._

Thoughts: 'Why Hello there'

Talking: "Hi"

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail all rights go to their respective owners.

It is late at night and Natsu was walking through the forest to his home from his visit to Lucy house. He normally would just stay there, but she kicked him and locked all the windows. Along the way, he was talking to himself about how he feel something bad will happen but just writes it off. He walks inside his quiet house since Happy is away on a Mission with Wendy and Carla. Natsu falls into his hammock and falls asleep.

 _Natsu finds himself standing in front of Lucy's house with no control over his body. He is breathing constant fire and burning the house to the ground. He could hear Lucy scream out for help but he couldn't stop himself. He was trapped within his own head only being able to watch as his best friend is burned in a blazing inferno. When it is only left to ash a gust of wind comes and blows Natsu's scarf into it. The person now in control of Natsu not caring turns around and walks away._

Natsu springs out of the hammock sweating bullets breathing heavily and a scared look on his face. He feels for his scarf around his neck but finds nothing there. Noticing his scarf is gone he bolts over to Lucy's house hoping that his dream was just a dream. But it wasn't…

Natsu gets to where Lucy's house was only to find ash and his scarf. He falls to his knees and starts crying. After awhile he stands up to grab his scarf but the moment he does the rune guards come out of nowhere and surround him. Lahar makes his way through the guards and stands in front of Natsu. He clears his throat and loudly says, "Salamander of Fairy Tail also known as Natsu Dragneel you are under arrest for the murder of Lucy Heartfillia." Natsu doesn't do anything to fight it knowing that his dream truly was a reality.

Natsu is right now sleeping in a jail cell locked up for being convicted of murdering Lucy. In the trial he was called guilty but what hurt him the most in the whole mess was no one from Fairy Tail showed up. In the years he had been locked up he got no visitors. Slowly he lost hope in everything and just rotted away in his cell. At least he would have rotted away if it weren't for a time mage and sense link mage who were breaking into the jail.

Ultear and Merudy had broken into the jail to free Jellal who had been arrested after the whole Oracion Seis mission. Jellal was sitting in his cell with his back against the wall looking up at the ceiling. Out of nowhere he heard multiple explosions and the guards screaming he looked at the door of his cell to see what is going on only to see someone aging the cell door to nothing. The person reaches out their hand and says, "It's time to leave Jellal you have no reason to stay in this place."

Jellal argues with her saying this is where he is suppose to be to repent for his sins. She doesn't listen to what he says and tells him they don't have time for this they need to leave now. After thinking for a few more moments Jellal agrees to leave with them. On their way of running out of the jail Ultear looks around and her eyes fall upon a certain pink haired dragon slayer who is taking a nap through the whole mess. Ultear stops and tells Jellal to continue out she will keep up with him. Jellal is hesitant but nods and continues running. Ultear walks up to Natsu's cell and ages his door to nothingness. Natsu being the heavily sleeper he is doesn't respond, Ultear sees she has no time to wake him and explain everything so she picks him up from the bed and throws him over her shoulder.

Everyone gets out safely and as much as Merudy is confused as to who the guy over her mother's shoulder is, but doesn't ask. Along the way to the guild, Ultear explains their plan of destroying all the dark guilds to Jellal. Along the whole way to the guild, Natsu was asleep not knowing anything of what just happened. The guildhall is invisible to anyone who doesn't have the guild mark on. The outside look of the guild is like a castle with a basement used for training, 4 bedrooms with bathrooms connected to them, a kitchen, main room, eating area, and a courtyard in the middle of the whole building. Merudy leads Jellal to where he will sleep while Ultear carries the sleeping Natsu's to his. As she sets him down she can't help but feel a blush come to her face as she sees his peaceful sleeping face. She shakes her head and walks out of the room. Unknown to everyone Natsu's peaceful face wasn't real he was breaking inside for the past few years the dream of killing Lucy continuously went through his head never leaving him no matter how much he wanted it to.

A few hours passed till Natsu woke up and found himself not inside his cell. He looked around the room but found no evidence that led him to believe he had been here before. He stands up from the bed and cautiously walks over to the door watching where he steps as to not set off any traps. He opens up the door slowly and quietly and peers out as he opens it. He smells food down through the left hallway. Every instinct of being like a ninja leaves him as he runs down the hallway shouting "FOOD!"

Ultear who had been cooking dinner for everyone quickly turns around from the shout she heard only to laugh knowing the Dragon Slayer had woken up. In like a second she sees Natsu running down the hallway with what looks like no intention to stop. Well...he didn't being so lost in the idea of getting food he runs straight into Ultear both of them falling to the ground with Natsu straddling Ultear and his hands on her breasts. Ultear noticing their compromising position blushes a deep red rivaling Erza's hair and kicks Natsu off of her before he can see what position they are in. Natsu blinks a few times to try and see what he has run into. When he gets his vision back from being kicked he sees Ultear sitting up not far from him covering her chest with a deep red blush. Natsu blinks again to make sure he hasn't seen things but seeing that what is in front of him isn't an illusion he does his infamous grin and says "Hey Ultear, sorry for running into you. I was just so into the smell of food I didn't see what was in front of me till it was too late."

Ultear takes a deep breath and clenches her fist thinking if she should hit him again. She decides against it so she replies sighing, "Natsu next time look where you are running before you run into someone again."

Natsu just nods his head then asks, "Do you know where we are? I was taking a nap in my cell but when I woke up I was in a bed in a place I don't remember." Ultear stands up dusting off her pants then replies, " We are right now at our guild hall named Crime Sorciere. While you were sleeping Merudy and I broke you and Jellal out of jail."

Natsu stood up while she was talking and is now looking at her as if trying to understand what has happened. Natsu asks some questions about what they plan to do with the guild to which Ultear answers while finishing cooking breakfast. After breakfast with everyone (Jellal, Ultear, Merudy, and Natsu) Natsu agrees to join their guild getting his guild mark on his back.

Later that night Natsu waits for everyone to be asleep then jumps out his window to make his trek to Mongolia. When he gets there he stands in front of where Lucy's house once was. After the year he has been in jail it is now a new home just like the one Lucy lived in. After a few moments of staring at the building he continues his walk to the Fairy Tail guild. Seeing as the lights were still on Natsu makes the mistake of walking inside the guild seeing as it is much different then he remembers. When he gets up to the door he is greeted by Kinana who was just locking up. Kinana immanently recognizing who he is jumps back in fear saying, "Natsu?"

Natsu looks at her and nods his head and replies, "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you I'm here to see how the guild is doing after the time I have been away."

Kinana slightly relaxes from his word but is still slightly at edge. Kinana sighs, "Not much good has really happened since you left. Everyone who went to the S-class trials are now dead because of Acnologia."

Natsu looks at Kinana in shock not wanting to believe everything he has just heard. Calming down to the degree he can talk he sadly says, "Everyone is dead?" As he is saying it he looks as if he is about to cry. Kinana nods her head; to Natsu it happened in slow motion the nod of the head was all it took for him to just fall to his knees and ball out crying. Kinana kneeled down next to Natsu and pulled him against her shouldering. Rubbing his back she tries to calm down his tears. Natsu may have been abandoned by his old guild but they still meant the world to him. The night the tears didn't stop till he falls asleep against Kinana shoulder. Seeing as he fell asleep Kinana unlocks the guild doors and brings Natsu inside to sleep.

Natsu wakes up early the next morning to find himself asleep on a guild table. Raising his head up from the table he looks around the room to find Kinana asleep beside him. Natsu wakes Kinana up and tells her, "I got to leave; but, thanks for last night I needed it."

Still being mostly asleep Kinana just nods her head. Natsu stands up and rushes out of the guild building to Crime Sorciere. When getting back to the guildhall Natsu is greeted by an annoyed Ultear tapping her foot waiting for Natsu. At seeing him appear Ultear angrily says, "How was your nightly stroll?"

Natsu almost freezes with fear the aura Ultear was giving off reminded him of Erza when him and Gray fought. While nervously rubbing the back of his neck and with a stuttering voice he chocks out, "Well…ummm…" Natsu tries to continue but Ultear doesn't want to hear it as she slams her closed fist down on his head.

After slamming Natsu into the ground Ultear with an annoyed look turns back to the building walking back inside. While she was walking back Natsu was just a twitching mess sprawling on the ground. Natsu eventually recovers making a mental note of both Erza and Ultear being short-tempered.

I'm gonna stop myself there for chapter one tell me what you all think and if anything felt out of place. I hope to update this soon just like my other story but right now I'm in the middle of others things that make this be pushed off to the side. Till next time though

-Bronze


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome to chapter two this chapter is probably going to be a bit rushed but from the support I have been seeing from the last chapter I wanted to get this one out. Seeing longer chapters isn't something you should expect I write about 1,000 words a chapter. I have tried to write more but there are limit. Now let's begin.

Spells: **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

Dreams: _It is all over._

Thoughts: 'Why Hello there'

Talking: "Hi"

Natsu tries to silently walk inside the guildhall as to not get the continued wrath of Ultear. Walking into the kitchen he is greeted by Jellal who is eating breakfast. Natsu walks over and sits down next to him. Ultear who was cooking the food walks over to Natsu and hands him a plate of food that is all on fire. Natsu looks at her as if she had grown a second head; first she was ready to kill him now she had cooked his favorite thing fire. Deciding not to question it he thanks her and begins to suck up the flames. Natsu and Jellal just sat around the table talking waiting for Meredy to wake up.

When Meredy got up and joined everyone in the kitchen Jellal explained they were going after a dark guild to work on everyone's teamwork. During the time, Jellal was explaining this Natsu was thinking back about the chat he had with Kinana last night. _"They are all dead…everyone is dead."_ Ultear looks over at Natsu to see he is staring off in the distance but also from the look in his eyes he seems extremely sad.

After the explanation was done Jellal went out to make sure all was set up for their attack. Meredy grabbed her breakfast since she hasn't gotten to eat yet. Ultear grabbed the back of Natsu's scarf and dragged him out of the room.

Making sure they are out of hearing range of Meredy Ultear begins to question Natsu; "You seemed out of it when Jellal was explaining what we were planning. You were just staring off in the distance with a sad look on your face. We are all here to listen to what you have to say, so what is wrong?"

Natsu sighs he was hoping that they wouldn't notice the pained look on his face. He was having a hard time with the Lucy death to begin with but now with the whole guild dying it must have been too much for him. Natsu looks up at Ultear to see a sincere look of concern on her face. _"Don't trust her she is going to stab you in the back just like everyone else."_ Natsu slightly jumps at the new voice but quickly recovers, _"Who the hell are you? How the hell are you in my head?"_ Natsu heard what sounded like laughter echo all around inside his head, _"I'm you, or well what you use to be. I have just been locked away in your head by Igneel."_ Natsu becomes completely surprised at the mention of his foster father, _"Igneel? Why would Igneel lock you away?"_

Ultear just looks at Natsu confused he just jumped for some reason and all attempts at trying to get his attention have failed. What surprised her more the looks of shock and confusion on his was the magic radiating off of him. The magic was just like Zeref's but why would Zeref's magic be in Natsu and why haven't they noticed it before now. It seemed Meredy noticed the magic also because she came rushing in the room as soon as Natsu zoned out. They would have to wait for him to wake up naturally since they didn't know the side effects if they woke him. With a look of worry Ultear thinks, _"Natsu how are you connected to that man?"_

 _"I'm going to have to unseal your magic that was locked away with me. Only will work if you accept it though."_ Natsu just sits there in thought. There had got to be a reason Igneel locked him away but why. _"I can give you the power to protect the ones you love…"_ Lucy's death played through his mind, the talk with Kinana in hearing everyone is dead his react flashed before his eyes. Closing his eyes _"I wish to protect them I don't want this to happen a second time. I need to become stronger." "Good choice may this magic serve you well. **God of demons accept this contract; unlock this dormant power sealed by the King Flame Dragon Igneel, Unleash The Shinigami"**_ To Natsu it all literally happened in a flash all the moments from his past life went through his mind. His old magic, his birth, why he can't remember before he met Igneel; it all finally made sense. Death and destruction followed him everywhere he went. Soon when he ran into Igneel locked this power away and trained Natsu as his own.

That night that Natsu was locked in his mind watching Lucy die, it was the seal being undone for an unknown reason. He wasn't safe using this magic around people. The dark magic radiating around Natsu vanishes letting Natsu see both Meredy and Ultear standing in front of him. "Hi is something wrong?" Natsu asks.

Ultear is the first to reply, "A dark magic radiated around you. We were just waiting to see what happens." Natsu just nods his head and stands up from where he is sitting. "I'm going to go for a walk before Jellal gets back be back soon." Before Natsu can get far Ultear grabs his arm.

"We have a few questions before we can allow you to leave," Ultear says.

Natsu just lets his head fall. He was expecting this to happen it would have been too easy if they let him leave. It was almost impossible to recognize the magic he was radiating. Nodding his head he agrees.

"The main question is how are you related to that man?" Ultear asks with a look of concern tightening her grip on his arm. Looking over at his arm that Ultear is gripping he almost laughs. She almost seemed scared of the answer he would give her.

"Apocalypse is the name of my curse. I was created as a sort of balance I was a demon though so I was hunted. Everywhere I went death and destruction followed not longer after. I was to kill Zeref if he got overwhelmed with power. I hit a pothole though, Igneel locked away my curse replacing it with Dragon Slayer Magic." Natsu sad but it seemed as if as he talked he was saddened by the fact of what has happened, what he had been created to do. _"Lucy…I'm sorry…"_

Ultear and Meredy continued to question Natsu but didn't dig too far at seeing it was tough subject even now. With the question over Natsu went out for his long needed walk. _"Natsu…we are here for you please accept out help."_ Ultear thought watching Natsu run out into the dense forest.

Standing in front of a giant boulder Natsu says, **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"** Nothing happened though his magic wasn't reacting to his command. He tries again and again but still gets no response. Feeling that his trials are in vein he decides to try the other source of power he has. **"Curse: Apocalypse"** flames radiate around Natsu but they are a pitch-black color different from his normal orange and yellow flame. Natsu didn't like the feeling the flames gave off. They didn't feel right, they were the feelings of death and anger his old ones were friendship and joy. Closing off his curse he decides he will change this new flames from the way they are now he will make them feel right. **"Curse: Apocalypse"** The same black flames appeared as before **"Apocalypse: Flame Explosion"** Willing the flames he encircles the boulder and then the flames just exploded. A dust cloud was created from the explosion but when it cleared the boulder was no longer there. Willing the flames into his hand making it an ember in his open palm he closes his eyes. The ember in his palm begins to change form taking the form of what seems like a sword **"Apocalypse: Flame Sword"** Natsu just stares at the sword and sighs. Closing off his curse Natsu turns and begins his trek back to the guildhall.

Till next time

-Bronze


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again everyone been awhile since I have last written here. To be honest I just haven't been in the mood for writing. Reading over my latest chapter I see a lot of writing mistakes so I am gonna try and fix those after I finish writing this. As a way of saying sorry for the wait I will post a lemon I wrote LONG LONG ago but never felt it was up to par but that will be out later today as a way of saying sorry. The shipping will stay secret till then though. Without further ado let us begin. (1:51pm 6/20/15)

Spells: **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

Dreams: _It is all over._

Thoughts: _'Why Hello there'_

Talking: "Hi"

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail all rights go to their respective owners.

Walking back towards the guild hall through the forest Natsu decides to question the second voice in his head, _'END the night the seal was undone why did it attack Lucy?'_ Natsu didn't want to accept the fact it had truly been him who attacked and burned down Lucy home, but the facts in his memories were there. END stayed silent he didn't want to get onto this subject since he didn't know how to truly answer it. Natsu wasn't going to accept this though _'END I need an answer'_ A verbal sigh could be heard in Natsu's head _'That night something snapped causing the anger that had been locked away to leak out and attack what had caused the anger.'_ Natsu was confused by this statement, what had caused him to be angry at Lucy? No matter how much he wanted to think back to before that night he couldn't it was as if it too had been sealed away. _'What happened that night?' 'I honestly have no idea, I can not see your memories during the days I was sealed.'_ Natsu stops walking and just sighs. Seeing how conversation was getting him no where he just continues his walk in silence.

Getting back to the guildhall Natsu is greeted by Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear all in the lounge room talking and waiting for Natsu. Ultear is the first to respond to Natsu's presence. She turns her head to face him and waves him over to their conversation. Jellal and Meredy not long after notice him and point him over to a chair across from them. With Natsu now seated the four of them are in separate chairs all around a wooden table with a glass top.

Jellal speaks very shortly after Natsu sits down, "On my scouting of the dark guild all seems to be in place for our attack. Now let's go over the plan for the assault. Natsu you are going to be the main striking force rushing head first in and destroy as much as possible. I will be cleaning up the people you leave behind while Ultear and Meredy follow behind us. One last thing don't rush off by yourself."

They talk over the plan a bit more before Natsu heads up to his room to crash for the night. During the time Natsu had been out training his curse Ultear and Meredy explained what had happened to Natsu while he was away. As a response Jellal told Ultear to keep an eye on Natsu, as to make sure nothing catastrophic happened during the mission.

It is now the afternoon of the next day and Jellal, Natsu, Ultear and Meredy are hiding in some trees surround the dark guild they are taking down. Guards encircle the guildhall switching off every 2 hours. The guildhall itself was nothing extravagant just a one story building that probably only has a training room, lounge and kitchen. After waiting for the guards to head back in the guild to tell they others to come out Jellal signals Natsu to lead their assault. **"Apocalypse: Explosion"** Natsu's black flames encircle the main door and then well explode. Their team rushes through the dust cloud, the people who were right by the door were now unconscious from the explosion.

Easily taking down the people they meet along there attack they shortly come to a path leading in four opposing directions. They didn't believe they had time to take the paths one at a time, they split up each person taking a different path. Natsu taking the far left, Meredy taking the one next to his, then Ultear and finally Jellal.

 **With Natsu:**

Natsu enters into a giant open room which looks to be an open fighting area. Right after he entered the room the gate he entered through is closed by a wooden door. Turning his head to see the gate close he sighs and activates his curse. He turns his head back when he hears a dark and raspy voice "Well if it isn't Salamander the wanted Ex-Fairy. You have a large bounty on your head and the fame of being the one to kill you will be better then any guild."

Not wasting any time he rushes Natsu and tries to slam his against the wall. Natsu sidesteps and tries to trip him. He jumps up into the air and tries to prepare a spell but is stopped when Natsu appears behind him and kicks him to the ground causing a indentation on where he landed. Steadying himself when standing up he is greeted to see Natsu standing a few feet from him just waiting. At seeing the man stand up Natsu calls a flaming ember into his hand and shoots it at him. The man thinking this was magic just puts his hand out and push it around him. It doesn't work as he sees the black flames continue to fly at him, he jumps out of the way with a narrow margin. Not giving the man anytime to rest Natsu attacks again **"Apocalypse Imprisonment"** Black flames encircle where the man is standing then build themselves into a cage around the man. He again tries to nullify the flames but it still doesn't work and the look on his face is one shocked couldn't explain.

When using the curse Natsu doesn't feel like himself he feels as if he is sitting in his mind and watching as a spectator in someone's mind. That and the flames didn't right to him made him try to not use it. Only activating his curse when about to fight. **"Demon's guilt"** A black sphere surrounds the cage as the man inside watches a scale appear and weigh his sins. The more and more his sins weighed down the scale the tighter and tighter the sphere got till it just became that of nothingness.

Natsu falls to the ground knelling using that curse makes him feel the sins in which his opponent have made. The worse the man the more liking it will kill but the more pain the user will feel and if the using faints from the pain the curse is broken. Having this been his first time in a couple hundred years using it he felt more pain then he would have expected.

Natsu's curse deactivating he regains control of his body and leans himself against the wall then begins to look for a way out of the locked off room. He just hopes everyone else is alright

As of after the new One shot goes up I will not be posting new stories. I don't have time to write any more but I will try my best to finish these stories because I know how it feels to have a forever incomplete story. Hopefully all goes well and we don't have incomplete stories. That is not including my OC story xD. I'm going to apologize in advance for the next chapter I have the idea on what I want to do but I know no one even myself will overly agree with the idea. To anyone questioning why they didn't question Natsu when he brought out black flames they made mental notes to but I just didn't write it out. Not at all up to par to what I want but it is done and at the moment that is all that matters.


	4. Chapter 4

Before I begin this chapter I have something to say regarding a recent review I saw by a guest. To be honest when I saw it I was beyond pissed off. To anyone just looking for the story and not my rant just skip this. To anyone who hasn't seen the review who wants to here

* * *

 **Doom Marine 54** _ **: Oh look another story that bashes Fairy Tail so the lazy author can make Natsu an overpowered gary-stu. How f****** original.**_

Now my response to this; I'm not at all bashing on Fairy Tail. If you heard your friend killed someone or even better you friend killed someone you close too, you would just let it slide? I wouldn't. If you read further you would see Natsu still cares for Fairy Tail, breaking down when he heard that they died. You wanna call me lazy? Really now? I'm a father, I work two jobs, and go to school on top of that. I do writing/reading as a pass time when I have free time. Uhhh I would call Natsu overpowered in the manga and anime by itself. Allow me to list some things that he is/done; Even without using second origin (from what I could tell and infer) He beat two Dragon slayers in Dragon Force, He killed a dragon (with help), ONE SHOT someone Gildarts had trouble fighting ,ONE SHOT a god, Is destined to kill the most powerful Dark Wizard EVER, Is the most powerful Demon created in END. Should I continue? Now finally my final point I said it myself I got the summary from somewhere else just my own twist to it. So I will be the first to admit this not original. OK I'm done

* * *

Spells: **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

Dreams: _It is all over._

Thoughts: _'Why Hello there'_

Talking: "Hi"

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

Natsu's rest was cut very quickly as someone else walked into the arena. Sitting down on the ground in front of Natsu the unnamed person begins to speak in a calming yet cold tone, "You guys ruined my nap." Opening his eyes to see the man in front of him Natsu finds a man in a fedora, with sky blue hair falling into the man's face around his purple eyes. Wearing a white overcoat and a sword strapped to his back. Tiredly Natsu replies back, "Well since neither of us want to be awake lets just nap then," Yawing Natsu closes his eyes while the other guys just shrugs and leans against the wall pushing his fedora over his face.

They stayed like that for a good hour it seemed like neither of them wanted to move. Finally stretching his arms Natsu looks opens his eyes and sees the still unnamed guy sleeping next to him. Analyzing the man made Natsu confused more than usual. He appeared out of nowhere and was going to complain about waking him, but when offered he just went back to sleep no fighting. Above all else Natsu couldn't shake the feeling he had met this guy somewhere before. Natsu was broke from his thoughts by the man stretching his arms and loudly yawning. His fedora falls from his head only to be caught before it touches the ground. Flipping it back on his head he smiles over at Natsu and begins to happily speak, "Good to see your awake would rather not fight a weakened opponent." Natsu shoots up from where he was sitting and gets into a fighting position at hearing this man wanted to fight. The man shakes his arms in front of his face and nervously tries to talk to the Dragon slayer, "Calm down, your body may be fully recovered but think what you're doing through. I'm Kawa Hashi you probably have seen my wanted pictures a few times."

The name made Natsu visibly flinch this man is an independent mage but is an assassin for hire. He is no pushover though he has been killing for the past 5 years starting at the age of seventeen. He has beaten multiple S-class mages sent after him, it is even rumored he fought toe to toe with wizard saints he was hired to kill. Why he was here and even speaking to Natsu is an anomaly in itself if he was hired to kill Natsu he would have killed him while sleeping. He said he wanted to fight but what is his aim. ' _I would hear what he has to say, he knows something just what is it.'_ Listening to END he lets his guard down but stays on edge is it goes south quickly. "What is your business with me? You are not known for talking just killing your targets."

Kawa laughs he should have expected Natsu would come to that conclusion about him. "Straight to the point I like it. I'm not here to kill you I'm here as someone looking for a good fight. I have been getting bored, but then I heard you have reawakened your old powers and boy would it be fun to fight the demon of balance." Almost laughing again he just looked up at Natsu as he was talking. "How do you know of a power even I didn't know about till just yesterday?"

Standing up Kawa dusts off his pants and looks straight in the eyes being slightly taller than Natsu. "I still got to have some secrets. How does this sound? If you win I will tell you more of about who you truly are, maybe even tell you what happened as to why you killed Lucy..." That was all Natsu needed to hear, he didn't care about the chances of this happening he just needed to know what happened that night. Kawa holds his arm out in front of Natsu and shakes his head, "You are acting hasty Natsu, allow me to finish. If I win nothing changes, we walk in opposite directions and wait to meet again." Natsu doesn't answer with words instead pulling his arm back and tries to punch Kawa in the gut. Kawa merely ducks under it and sweeps Natsu's legs out. Jumping back he pulls his sword out and sighs, "If you fight out of rage and revenge this battle is already over."

Natsu could feel himself getting angrier with every passing moment, it seemed Kawa was making fun of him. The rage of a demon was consuming him, Natsu had one goal as of this moment beat this man and get the information out of him. Standing up he covers his arm in the black flames and throws a feint at Kawa's head which he falls for as he once again ducks down only to get a flaming knee to the face sending him flying back into the stone wall feet behind him. The impact creates a dust cloud but very shortly later he hears a clapping sound coming from where Kawa's impact was. In a taunting voice Kawa speaks, "So the Demon can think, this may be more interesting than I originally thought." Natsu just gives an inhuman growl at Kawa who just laughs. Trying the same thing again, Natsu rushes and like before Kawa duck but blocks Natsu's leg with his blade. Natsu tries to bring his arm down and elbow Kawa in the head but is quickly stopped by Kawa's arm that blocks it and pushes him back.

Deciding to take a different approach to this **"Curse: Demon's Arrows"** Natsu shots arrows of blacks flames from his hand at where Kawa is standing. Kawa tries to cut the first only for it explode in his face when it hits his sword as he quickly reacts from his shock and tries to dodge the remaining arrows. He jumps up into the air as all the arrows shoot down to the ground as to where he standing. Barely escaping the arrows he quickly met, but Natsu has his arm pulled back punching Kawa straight in the face causing him to go flying into the ground creating a crater upon contact. Natsu comes shooting down at where Kawa's laying only for Kawa to roll out of the out at the last moment letting Natsu plummet straight into the ground.

Quickly creating a large amount of distance between the two of them Kawa watches as Natsu emerges from the crater except he looks a lot different. His arms are now covered in pitch black scales, his hair changed from pink to a black and eyes have changed to blood red with slits for pupils. "If it isn't the demon END. Seems Natsu truly wants this information if he is willing to release his true form. I better start to fight myself..." There is a large spike of magical power as the ground under Kawa starts to crack and give way. **"I call upon the contract feared by gods, I Kawa Hashi wish for the devil, I offer my soul as payment for the power to punish this demon." "Devil's Contract Active"** Kawa looks the same as before but his eyes are changed from purple to gold with eight sided pointed star as pupils. Putting the sword back around his back he just looks END straight in the eyes.

END growls at this new form and rushes at him. Kawa merely stands there before at the last moment he vanishes from sight reappearing END trying to punch him the back of the head. END quickly turns around and dodges the punch aimed for his head by moving his head to the side and lifting his arm up to block the kick coming from the left. END try to punch Kawa but he just jumps back creating space. They both rush at one another both of their arms covered in their respective flames, END with pitch black and Kawa with dark red.

They continued to just create space from one another only for the other to rush at their face and try and find an opening. The whole time thought END found something weird this man the whole time he hasn't touched the sword that is strapped around his back. Blocking another punch directed at his gut and being face to face with Kawa he sees the man smirk. It finally clicks in END's head He was playing with him. Unlocking their arms they both jump away from one another. Kawa smiles then laughs, "It has been great fun END but it would seem I need to end this before your friends ruin it." Running straight at Kawa END shouts, "Don't make light of me." Kawa jumps straight into the air pulling his sword off his back as he points the blade straight at END 3 magic circles appear **"Devil's Blade: Forbidden Technique: Hell's Final Swing"** The three magic circle merge into one as a giant beam of pure magic I shot straight at END. Quickly reacting END puts his arms in front of his face **"Curse: Absolute Protection"** A sphere of black flames if created around END as the beam connects a giant explosion of light happens and after what seems like minutes the light clears but all that is left is END now looking back as Natsu unconscious in what was a arena a field but now is one giant crater.

Right outside of the Guild Hall Kawa and END were fighting in we find Kawa completely unharmed as we hear him say a few words before vanishing into nothing "You aren't ready for you mission, there are monster far stronger then I...even with the help of a God I'm a mere bug in comparison."

* * *

Chapter end what did you all think? I felt I didn't truly show how strong Natsu was in his last fight so I created an OC to do the job for me. Here is his Chart for anyone curious. Till next time

-Bronze

* * *

Personal Information

Name: Kawa

Nickname(s): Anomaly

Sex: Male

Birth Year: X762

Age: 22 (Look 17)

* * *

Looks and Appearance

Body Type/Looks: He is average body type if not a bit musculer, his looks are average

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 185 pounds

Blood Type: A-

Hair Style: Bed head, Wavy mess falls into eyes. long sky blue hair down past his shoulders

Outfits: White overcoat, white shirt and black cargo shorts

Accessories/Jewelry: A fedora covering his face while sleeping that he wears normally while fighting, and has sword that he uses backrest

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: Scar down middle fo face between his eyes diangly over his nose. No piercing or Tattoos

Eyes/Eyes color: Purple eyes that turn gold with black star pupils when he activates his magic

* * *

Personality: Kawa is indifferent to the world around him. He believes no matter the actions the world will continue to move around them. His personality relates to his past. With his parents being killed in front of him when he was just three he was instantly dropped into the real world.  
Kawa is not easily angered always keeping a calm head and not rushing into things. He likes to play with his opponent before fighting them for real. It is one giant game with only one victor.  
Having grown up in the harshness of the world Kawa learns fast quickly reacting to when changes around him. Overthinking everything that happens he creates many theories before doing anything.  
Even with all this he hides himself. Kawa is looking for answers of questions that most people have never heard. Through all the pain in his life, he created a mask of someone napping all day with an emotional ideal of the world.

Likes: Sleeping, strong opponents, quietness, nightime, darkness, fire, playing, mysteries and food

Dislikes: Morning, Loud people, weak opponents, Beer, Sun, poeople who wake him up, retorical questions

History/Bio: Kawa has a dark history. It all started when he was three years old, the village Kawa lived in was burned to the ground by a dark guild. He watched his parents be killed in front of him while the thieves thought he was dead. He was taken in and raised, but he was driven by revenge to kill the people who killed his parents. When he grew older at the age of 17 he started traveling on his own. He shortly met the devil to which he made a deal for undefined power. During his nights of boredom, he would talk with the devil in his head to try and understand the extent of his powers. While trying to find the people who killed his parents people started to ask him to do jobs for them. He needed money and food so he would accept. Eventually, he was known for far more than he wanted, getting a large bounty after he attacked a Wizard Saint. He was numbed to the feeling of killing and death feeling it was normal. He talks to the devil in his head who explained who Zeref and END were. Ever since then he had taken a large interest in Natsu for unknown reasons,

* * *

Relationships

Parents: Unnamed, Deceased

Relatives: No siblings

Friends: None doesn't trust anyone

Enemies: People who killed parents, Anyone who wakes him up

Extras

Quote: "You fight for friends and Family. I fight for the illusion of getting revenge. Whose will to fight trump the others?"

Phrases/words often said: You woke me from my nap. Let's hope it was for a good reason

Favourite Season: Spring

Favourite Time of Day: Night

* * *

Magic and Combat Information

Magic Name: Devil's Contract (Main)

Magic Type: Caster

Magic Techniques: Demon Summoning (B-class Mages), Devil Fire, Full body Possesion

Devil's Gate (Form of teleportation)

Devil's Eyes (Extreme Sight, Able to read magic)

Devil's Flames (Can do anything he wishes with the flames even explode on contact)

Devil's Guilt (So long as his guilt is larger then his opponents he traps his opponent in a sphere causing extreme pain to them both)

Devil's empowerment (He covers his sword in his Devil's flame causing the sword to grow out in flames)

"Devil's Blade: Forbidden Technique: Hell's Final Swing"

Strengths: Extreme Duribility, Expert at Hand-to-Hand combat and Swordplay, Inhuman Speeds, Keen Intellect, and minimal Fire resistence

Weaknesses: Tiredness, Laziness, Confusion, Pain, Earth Magic

* * *

Guild: Mage for Hire

Weapons: Sword

Mage Rank: Demi-God

* * *

Power levels:

Physical Attack Power: 6/5

Magical Attack Power: 6/5

Defensive Power: 6/5

Speed: 6/5

Intelligence: 6/5

Laziness: 6/5


	5. Chapter 5

**Important A/N:**

 **Hello and welcome back after a long wait. Sorry, it has been so long if you have read my new one-shot you will see why. I'm also sad to admit a few things, this could very be the last chapter for this story. I have reasons for this, though, I never knew how I wanted this story to go and well now I feel I can't write it correctly. So there are options 1.) I write one more chapter after this being a concluding stating what has happened merging ten years into one chapter. 2.) I put this story up for adoption for three months to where I will do option one if no one wants it. I will make an Author note with my final choice but anyway,** **off to the disclaimer.**

Spells: **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

Dreams: _It is all over._

Thoughts: _'Why Hello there'_

Divine Begins Talking: **_"Kawa…"_**

Flashback: ' _Monster…'_

Talking: "Hi"

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail all rights go to their respective owners.

Natsu has woke up and found himself laying on a bed. He saw it was his room, but oddly Ultear was sleeping in a chair next to his bed. Natsu didn't understand why she had done this or even how long he was out. Seeing her peaceful sleeping face though reminded him of his time back in Fairy Tail. Everyone loved each other they were looking out for another as one giant family. He loved being with Fairy Tail they were his family and even with them turning their back on him he still loved the memories they shared. Hearing a sneeze, he looks over at Ultear as she wakes up from her nap. When she opens her eyes she sees Natsu staring right at her with oh so infamous smile. It takes a few moments for it to click her mind as she sees Natsu wake and well. She smiles back at him as she leans forward hugging him. She would never admit it, but she didn't want to lose Natsu. It was odd as she has only recently met him for real, but she felt it deep inside herself even if she didn't want to. Natsu hugs her back with slight confusion.

Just outside the guildhall Kawa was laying in a tree. It has been a week since him and Natsu had fought. With END being released Natsu's old enemies were bound to show their faces. **_"He is awake…We can now leave."_** Kawa smirks _'Relax Hades everything is fine.'_ Closing his eyes, he continues to lay on the branch **_" No Kawa we need to leave now. 'He' knows what you did. That and Jellal is about to punch you in the face."_** "Wait What…" Rolling off the branch he sees a white blur punch the tree behind where his head was. Looking up he tips his fedora falling into a black door.

Since they had brought Natsu back to the guild Jellal had noticed someone was following them. Now they have just been sleeping on a tree branch for the past week but Jellal couldn't sense the man's magically aura at all as if the man didn't exist. He active Meteor and was going to punch the man, but he merely rolls out of the way as Jellal destroys what use to be a tree. Activating and falling into a black door the man just vanishes. "Who is he…" Jellal says out loud before walking back into the guild to check up on Natsu.

Ultear had separated from the hug and she seemed to be happy as they sat there talking. Out of nowhere though her face turns serious as he begins to ask a question she has been meaning to for a while now. "Natsu you what is going on here better than we do. There is more going on than what you telling us. We want to help, but we can't if you don't tell us the whole truth. So please Natsu tell me what happened." As she spoke she seemed to be losing her serious exterior.

Natsu felt this strange urge as Ultear spoke to reach over and hug her. She really seemed like she wanted to help him through this. **_"Natsu she is just like everyone else. She will stab you in the back everyone else."_** END said in his head just as Natsu was about to open his mouth to speak. He continued to sit there questioning END's words to him. Quick flashes of his past flashed in front of his face.

 _'_ _You are a monster. You killed everyone, GET OUT OF HERE YOU DEMON_ _'_

 _'_ _You are a mistake you shouldn't be alive you should have been the one to die_ _'_

 _'_ _You are a freak, a monster, a mistake, a demon, a goddamn murderer. We don't want you here leave._ _'_

For years this was all Natsu was told. People he had come to know all turned their back on him. He was the demon END and people hated him for it when they learned. Seeing Ultear's head tilted down towards her lap Natsu turned his body throwing them over the side of the bed. Reaching over he pulls her into a hug. _'I may be a demon. I may have been a heartless killer. I may have been END, but right now I'm Natsu Dragneel son of Igneel. And so long as I'm still breathing my friends will never cry.'_

Ultear was surprised as Natsu had pulled her into a hug as her stupor left she hugged him back resting her head on his shoulder. Being in Natsu's arms gave made her feel safe. The warmth of his body seemed to burn away all her past worries. Her dark past was forgotten in the endless moment of being in his arms. They stayed like that embracing one another contempt till they heard a loud explosion outside. Looking out the window they see Jellal standing in front of where they thought use to be one of the few trees in the area. As they stood up and walked out of the room Ultear made the mental note that Natsu still hasn't answered her question.

As they had made it downstairs both Jellal and Merudy were already there and when looking over at Natsu and Ultear they smile as they see Natsu is ok. They sit down as Jellal explains what happened outside to cause the explosion. Merudy and Ultear are confused while Natsu asks, "Did he happen to be wearing a fedora a white overcoat, white shirt and black cargo pants. Then also have purple eyes and sky blue hair?" Jellal looks at Natsu confused as he just described the basic image of the guy who had been watching them. He nods his head yes.

"That would be Kawa Hashi nicknamed the Anomaly. We had fought during the destruction of the dark guild leaving me in the state you found me. He is a decent guy as if he wasn't I would be dead and Jellal would be either greatly injured or worse off dead." Natsu said slightly explaining why they had found him unconscious. They had heard the nickname Anomaly a few times on wanted pictures but were confused as to why Natsu would fight him.

"So why did you fight him knowing who he is?" Ultear asks with a hint of concern in her voice.

Disregarding the voice in his head telling him to be weary and not truth them, Natsu decides to tell them the truth to the whole thing. "He was willing to give me the information I wanted and explain the things I needed answered. I haven't been telling you guys the whole truth I'm the demon END. I don't understand my own past or how it came to be but Kawa did and was willing to explain it to me. The only way he would do that though was if I beat him in a fight." He decides to leave out the information on the fact that Kawa also knew why he had killed Lucy, as he didn't feel it was necessary. Letting the information sink in he waits for their replies.

END all I can truly tell you is to read the top author's note. It will change a lot to what will happen to this story.

-Bronze


	6. Chapter 6

It is time; time for the final chapter in this story. Hope it lives up to people's expectations.

Spells: **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

Dreams: _It is all over._

Thoughts: _'Why Hello there'_

Divine Begins Talking: _**"Kawa…"**_

Flashback: ' _Monster…'_

Talking: "Hi"

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail all rights go to their respective owners.

Natsu is laying outside waiting for a fish to bite. It has been three months since his first fight with his curse. He has slowing been gaining control of the flames while also gaining his memories as END. Even still though right now being out here fishing reminds him of the all times he has done this with Happy. Natsu senses someone behind him as a man with gray-white hair come out. The man seemed fairly muscular with a plain black shirt, a black cape, dark gray pants slightly ripped at the bottom, and completely black eyes. Natsu may have lost his senses as a dragon slayer but the sheer magical power this man was giving off was insane.

The man sits down next to Natsu and seems to re-quip a fishing rod. "Mind if I join you?" Natsu nods his head skeptical of what this man's goal is. Casting his line into the water he introduces himself, "I'm Takeo, a member of a guild called Hiding Demons. If I had to guess you are Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu sits up at ease, as this man seemed to be giving off a calming aura. "The one and only. Something I can do for you?"

Takeo replies quickly and calmly, "Just join me in my fishing. It is always more fun in pairs. How has it been living without Fairy Tail?"

Natsu visibly frowned at the question. The subject was sore and will always be, he hated the idea that they were gone. In a depressed tone, he says, "It is saddening. I have lost the people I call family."

He stopped before he seemed to smile as he spoke again, "I gained more people to called family, though, Jelly, Ul, and Merdy."

Takeo smiles as he pulls a fish out of the water, "Good don't let the past get to you." Putting the raw fish in his mouth he puts the fishing rod back in his storage place.

He stands up and begins to walk away before he turns back and says, "Natsu you are a more special than you know. Three lives in one who could have known." Takeo just walks into the woods vanishing in the darkness.

Natsu just stared at the forest as he questioned what Takeo said. **_"Takeo came for a visit didn't he? Him and that god damn barrier."_**

 _'_ _What are you talking about?'_

 _ **"**_ _ **Whenever Takeo comes in range of someone with a being inside them the being inside them is closed off from the rest of the body. It is his curse the Curse of Force Closure."**_

 _'_ _So he counters people like you and Kawa?'_

 ** _"_** ** _Yes while he has his curse activated you won't be able to have access to my power. Zeref created him in hope he could lock off his powers. It failed…"_**

 _'_ _Anything else I would like to know about maybe future enemies?'_

 ** _"_** ** _Nothing that can't wait…"_**

 _'_ _What is there to hide END? We are one in same, what do you gain by hiding the truth?'_ END didn't reply as Natsu's mind fell silent. Seeing his fishing rod jerk Natsu reaches forward and pulls the fish out of the water with minimal effort.

Hours later Natsu stood up and began his walk back to the guildhall. Walking through the door he is greeted by a chair flying at his head. As the chair slams him the face he falls to the ground rubbing his injured face. "Oh, crap I'm so sorry Natsu." Says Ultear as she rushes over to lift him up. Accepting her help he stands up.

Questions her on what happened Natsu asks, "Did I miss something important?"

Ultear shakes her hands in front of her face before explaining, "Jellal had greatly pissed me off and I kind of overreacted."

Her face becomes slightly red as she speaks as Natsu shrugs not really understanding but feels that might better than knowing the truth. Watching Jellal, Ultear, and Merudy standing around in the room arguing Natsu found himself smiling. _'These people are my family. I would not change these moments together.'_ Watching Ultear punch Jellal he felt a wave of nostalgia it was just like Fairy Tail with Erza ruling with an iron fist.

Months passed as Natsu tried to progress with controlling his curse whiling coming to terms with what happened with Fairy Tail. He was progressing slowly, but with the help of Ultear he was getting somewhere. Ultear knew that if there was one thing Natsu would always love it would be fighting. So once a week she would challenge him to battle to help him more with his curse while also helping him move on from his past with Fairy Tail. One thing still greatly plagued his mind though; why did Lucy have to die? He couldn't research the subject because there was nothing there to see. The words from Takeo repeated in his mind, _"Three lives in one. What did he mean by that? There has got to be more to this than they are letting on.'_

Natsu has always found it calming to be either fighter or fishing and since none of them wanted to fight right now Natsu found himself doing the latter once again. Having been outside in the woods for the past hour or so Natsu was just about to pack up when he heard a noise not far behind him. Just as quickly he had gotten into a fighting position he dropped it as he saw it was only Ultear. He smiles at seeing her for reasons Natsu still couldn't understand as just being around her made him happy. He threw it up to be that she would fight him, but he couldn't have been more wrong. Then again it is Natsu so love and fighting could go hand in hand behind food nothing is allowed to be ahead of food. Smiling completely forgetting about the butterflies in his stomach he says, "Hi Ultear what are you doing out here?"

Ultear was feeling something she had never experienced before nervousness. Nervous to learn how Natsu feels about her. She believed Natsu still hadn't moved on from the death of Lucy his old crush in Fairy Tail.

Taking a deep breath she calms her nerves and in a still hesitant voice tries to say, "Natsu…I wanted to tell you…that I-" Ultear was cut off as a dark door opens up between the two of them and someone walks out. This man was Kawa Hashi his fedora and all.

As he looks between both the red-faced Ultear and completely dense Natsu Kawa tilts his head to the side and questions, "Did I interrupt something?" Natsu shrugs completely unaware to what Ultear was trying to tell him. Ultear takes this much worse as she throws a crystal ball at Kawa's face. Ducking mere moments before it takes off his head Kawa watches as the ball goes through multiple trees. **_"I think you made her embarrassed. Might want to continue running."_** _"I feel you are overreacting Hades."_ _ **"Duck…"**_ Hades says this as another crystal ball flies at his head. Kawa might be single-minded, but he knew better than to piss of a woman they can scary when provoked even worse than having the magic council always on your back.

Putting his hands in front of him he says nervously, "Calm down we are in no need for killing. I'm here to offer information, but first you need to stop throwing crystal balls at me."

Kawa's eyes turn dark as the nervousness was gone replaced with pure overwhelming power and seriousness, "I would personally not like to kill one of Natsu's friends, but if this continues I will not hesitate to do just that."

Ultear knew when someone was bluffing and by the blank stare with the pure black aura he was giving off she knew he wasn't. **_'Kawa you don't have much time.'_** _'I need two minutes can you get me that?'_ _ **'You know what happens if they catch you.'**_ _'I know…I need just need two minutes.'_ _ **'Nothing more, you pissed off three gods not much I can do. You knew what happened with Zeref yet you tried anyway. She is not worth this much.'**_

Sighing, he breaks the silence surrounding them, "We don't have much time. I pissed of some powerful people and now they are out for blood." Seeing that Ultear is about to question him he holds his hand out to her, "I know you want to question my statement, but I don't have time to explain. Natsu you are still too weak to confront the enemy blocking your path. They know you have awoken END and will try to end you before you can fully access his power. What you may not know is that neither you nor END killed Lucy. There is a third life you lived before everything. The life you live before Natsu Dragneel, END and even Zeref. A famous Wizard turned against his country. I don't have time to explain his life story, but remember to not overstep your bounds. If you for some reason die in a fight against him he will take control of your body. Go to your mindscape to where you will find a door with his name when you open the door he will be there, ask him for the information you wish to know. " **_'Kawa time is up.'_**

While opening up a new door Kawa looks back, "I must leave now. Natsu it would be best for you to know what rules over the sun. May we meet on better terms next time." As Kawa's door vanished Ultear and Natsu saw bolts of lightning go shooting in the small gap.

Ultear and Natsu looked at each other confused at what had just occurred. They had no clue what to do a man had just appeared and disappeared within 5 minutes saying that Natsu had yet another life in him. The words Takeo said that day began to click within Natsu's mostly empty head. Something else clicked even though Ultear never got to finish her statement. Breaking the silence Natsu says, "So Ultear what was it you were trying to tell me. You didn't get to finish because of Kawa."

Ultear's cheeks turned a hint of red as she shakes her head and smiles, "It is nothing. Now isn't the time something else right takes priority." Natsu knew Ultear was hiding something but knew she would bring it up when needed so, for now, he let it go.

It is now hours later as Natsu is lying in his bed and slowly drifting off to sleep. As his eyes close and the world turns dark Natsu hears a completely unknown voice. The voice was completely static cutting in and out, "Come…Release…Power…Yours…Say…Name."

Natsu quickly opened his eyes to only find himself in a completely different place. The place was completely white with a black barred off door with a note on it. On the note said a name to which Natsu couldn't read. The voice returned once more this time echoing all around him the static being replaced by pure power, "Release me just say my name." The note on the door Natsu presumed was the voice's name problem was Natsu couldn't read the writing. As Natsu continued to try and decode the writing his shadow grew out of the ground making an exact replica of himself except it was completely black.

"It is a language called Greek. Used back in X70 in the Kingdom of Athens," The black voice with its voice being the same as END's.

Natsu looked over the Black figure of himself with confusion he had no clue what this so-called Greek language was. "Why is it written in here then? Why am I here to begin with?"

The black Natsu sighed, "This empty place is your mind and that door is your first self. An old hero resides here by the name of a god you now worship."

"I may be called empty headed but this is taking it too far. Which god there are hundreds I could be here for days."

"I can't tell you that information think back Natsu what did Kawa tell you before he left." As Natsu thought back to the conversation in the forest with Kawa a video appears in front of him with Kawa talking. _'…Rules over the sun.'_ "Rules over the sun? As in the god who rules over the sun?" The black Natsu just nods as he descends back into the ground taking the form of Natsu's shadow.

"The god Apollo. For are you the god of the sun Apollo?" The powerful voice returns, "For what was the sin I committed? The sin that forced me to

Perish at the hand at those I served?"

Having been raised by Igneel Natsu had been told the story of Apollo. Apollo was known as one of the original dragon slayers having slain Pythons. "Pythons the guardian of the oracle in Delphi was slain by the son of Leto also known as Apollo." As Natsu finished the note was lit into a golden and dark blue flame and the barred door was turned into completely gold before opening up. Out walked a man with long golden blond curly hair with a golden helmet with otherwise full leather armor. On his back was a silver bow with an animal hide quiver holding golden arrows.

"Been a long time since I have left that cage. You must be Natsu Dragneel son of Igneel also known as END. What do I owe the pleasure for you being here?"

Natsu was fuming this person was the person who started it all. This man standing in front of him was the person who killed Lucy. He knew he couldn't rush into things, though. If this man is anything like the stories then he will have a hard time beating him. Taking a deep breath Natsu asks very bluntly, "Why did you kill Lucy?"

"Fate Natsu, Lucy's has been destined to die since the day you met her. Natsu you fought against Fate basically spitting in her face as you saved Lucy from death time and time again. As a form of repercussion for that Fate forced you to end the life you tried so hard to save. I was simply the messenger."

Natsu couldn't accept it. For years, he had been searching for this answer only to find that it was an impossible solution. Fate had killed Lucy, Natsu couldn't accept it; he wouldn't. Natsu felt his legs give out from under him as he looked down at the floor with the single repeating thought of why, why did Lucy have to die?

Kneeling in front of Natsu Apollo put a hand on his head. "There is nothing I can do to change the past in your favor Natsu. I can only now send you down a path unforeseen till recently. Not a new love, a love that has always existed. A love in your family that breaks the rules last set by Dragon Law. Accept her just like your heart always has." On the floor directly below Natsu's face Ultear's face appeared as if he was looking into a lake. As he stared back at her stoic face tear drops began to fall on top of it.

"It is time Natsu, END may have been a murder. My murders were greater though, never judge a book by another's review. Accept them both, both Ultear and END. Take this path the great son of Igneel doesn't show their pain." As Natsu looked back up the previous white room was changed as a whole. They all began to appear as he met them with silhouettes for his parents. Igneel, Makarov, Lisanna, Gray, Erza, Gildarts, Lucy, Laxus and everyone else from Fairy Tail. Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, even Apollo and END. Everyone was here everyone he had made friends with was still here be they dead or alive. Their memories lived on inside him. The room was no longer left with a pure feeling the room had changed much like Natsu just then. The white room had transformed now into his home not at Fairy Tail or even his house in the forest in Mongolia this was his room in Crime Sorcière. Everyone besides two people faded from his view Lucy and Ultear. Natsu didn't know what to do he had never expected to experience this. All these emotions had come to life inside his head as he sat there unable to stand. Through the tears and gaining the strength in his legs he stood up with great challenge. On one side of the room stood Ultear and the other Lucy the room had been cut in half through not in black and white with a good and an evil. On Ultear's side he saw the castle he had been living in for the past few years since escaping from jail. Then on Lucy's side was Fairy Tail the home he had been living in since he lost Igneel. This was a choice between past and present and Natsu couldn't decide.

The rooms were completely silent as Natsu stood there unable to choice. No voices or moments had there way to him as Natsu wanted to run to both of them and hug them as they were both single handily the most important people to him behind Igneel. As he looked over back at Lucy he saw he move not towards or away it her just shaking her head. She was telling to move on to the future and not stay in the past. Natsu couldn't accept that though as he wanted to keep them both. He wanted to kill both his past at Fairy Tail and his future here. They were his lives and he didn't want to lose them.

Then it happened his life at Fairy Tail started to change from all the wonderful colors he remembered it turned black and white. As it turned black and white everyone from then stood there raising up their hands and making the symbol of Fairy Tail one last time. As Natsu with tearful eyes returned the action the black and white Fairy Tail burst into flames leaving him in a now completed form of his room with Ultear. Looking back at her with still tearful eyes Natsu knew he could no longer stay silent as he has this whole time. Three simple words that he didn't fully understand left his mouth, "I love you." Ultear smiled at him as she too started to fade away and with only her head left she returned his words, "I love you too." No one took her place for what felt like hours to Natsu but at the same it felt as if time had stopped both his past and future were missing leaving his alone this time in his room though.

Appearing through the wall Apollo said, "They are still with you. Never forget that…"The room and voice of Apollo around Natsu began to become distorted as he felt himself fall backwards before waking up. Looking around he found himself back in his room where he had fallen asleep leading him to believe it was all a dream. It may have been a dream, but the truth it told him was important enough that he knew he had to act on it. Not caring about the time or what actions that lead from it Natsu stood up form his bed and ran. Ran as fast as he could to Ultear's room not letting another one leave him. As he bolted in her room he found her starting to sit up from the noise. Taking a deep breath Natsu had repeated the same words once more, "Ultear I love you." Ultear felt tears in her eyes as she jumped up from her bed in her half asleep state hugging Natsu relaying the same words, "I love you too, Natsu." What followed was their first kiss. It was magically to them both as the feeling they held for one another were passed over. Natsu didn't forget his past he mere now was willing to continue to move forward.

END


End file.
